


【Sherloki】一个实验

by Slyvia99



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 邻居组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyvia99/pseuds/Slyvia99
Relationships: SherLoki
Kudos: 5





	【Sherloki】一个实验

“操我。”Loki说。  
于是Sherlock真的那么做了。  
Loki的里面很软，淌着水儿，进去的时候有些困难，Loki皱起眉，牙齿咬破了嘴唇，Sherlock侧头去吻他，他们舌头交缠在一起舞蹈，跳着华尔茨，他们交换着唾液与菌群。  
Loki发出些轻轻的鼻音，手指插入到Sherlock的卷发里，扯着他的头发。他还是有些疼，尽管冰霜巨人男性的身体天生就为此做了准备，但他刚开始的时候总会有些不适。  
Sherlock正在进入他的身体，这种认识让Loki的心跳跳得稍微快了点，他被Sherlock放到了实验台上，沾了边坐着，这总让他觉得他们是在做什么正经的研究，而不是带着满满的情欲去做爱。  
“呜……”  
Sherlock进入得很慢，他在试探他的身体，Loki知道Sherlock对人体很了解，但是他从没想过他会把这种了解，用在这方面上。  
他的前列腺在很浅的位置，Sherlock没多久就试探到了，然后他便开始特意去磨蹭过那附近。  
Loki靠在冰冷的实验台上，后仰着头，他的喉结滚动着，压下嗓子里的呻吟。  
铁制的台面渐渐被他体温捂热，他抓着Sherlock的背，在上面留下了指甲的抓痕，Sherlock从他的下巴一路向下亲吻，Loki从唇边泄出丝丝绒续似的喘息，羽毛的声音环绕在耳边。  
Loki的身体绷得紧紧，他洁白的小腿扫倒了一片实验器材，玻璃碎到地上。  
“你……不去……看看吗。”  
Loki哑着嗓子问Sherlock。  
“都是废弃的。”  
Sherlock同样哑着嗓子回答他。  
Loki抓着Sherlock的脖子，把他按向自己，一口咬上了他的下巴。  
“你的鞭子在这吗？”  
他的眼睛里闪着恶趣味，大腿磨蹭着Sherlock的耻骨，自己抽送了好几下。  
Sherlock没有回答他。  
“好吧，看起来……不在。”  
Loki撇了撇嘴，Sherlock反过来咬住他的嘴唇，他那双映着实验室惨白色灯光的浅色眼瞳倒映出Loki的身影，这让他没有注意到Sherlock把手伸到背后的动作。  
“啪！”一声鞭子抽打空气的声音让Loki整个人都要跳起来，把Sherlock吞得更深了。  
“你！”   
Loki呜咽一声，生理性的泪水控制不住地盈满了眼眶。  
Sherlock把鞭子卷起来，抓住了Loki的大腿，鞭子尖划过他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉，他猛然把Loki翻了个个，让他整个人都跪趴在实验台上。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Sherlock瞄准了他的前列腺旋转，Loki腿一软，差点完全趴下，他回头瞪了Sherlock一眼，Sherlock却一本正经的地给他科普：“研究表明，这个姿势受方是最容易感受到快感的。”  
“因为这个姿势很容易操到前列腺……只要找准了位置……”  
Sherlock言传身教，粗壮的柱体从Loki的前列腺擦过，快速地一下一下抽动，Loki控制不住地流了泪，小声地喊叫着，脑海中似乎有烟花炸开，仿佛身处惊涛骇浪的中央，幻境般的快乐让他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，就连温暖的穴肉也尽全力去吮吸Sherlock，把它紧紧地锁在了自己体内。  
“唔……”  
Loki咬着手指，涎液从嘴角淌下，小Loki仍然是硬邦邦的，他却感受到了极致的快乐，而Sherlock正在让这快乐继续。  
“就像是现在这样。”  
Sherlock同样头皮发麻，Loki翻红的穴口里温暖而湿润，灵活的舌头似地舔着他，红艳的口腔裹着他，白嫩的双臀在他的手下逐渐染上红色，Loki跪趴在实验台上，仿佛是他的实验物品，任他所为。  
Loki的哭腔断断续续地传入Sherlock的耳朵里，他掐着他的腰操着他，消毒水、情欲和Loki的味道冲入他的鼻腔，他动作果决而有力，每次又精巧地带给Loki无与伦比的快感。  
时间不知道过去了多久，Sherlock在Loki又一次只靠着后穴就高潮时，贴近了Loki的后背，滑腻的汗液蹭了两个人一身，长期接触化学药品的略有些粗糙的手指缠上了小Loki。  
“等我。”  
他在Loki耳边喘息着说。  
Loki的耳朵红了。  
最终，火药飞到空中炸开，种子破开外壳，花骨朵绽放，幻境的泡沫破裂又重新产生，Loki抓破了Sherlock的手背。  
两个人一起到达了极乐的巅峰。


End file.
